


The Best Reunion Ever

by QuinntanaLover123



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntanaLover123/pseuds/QuinntanaLover123
Summary: It's time for the reunion of the William McKinley High School graduates. Its been 15 years. Both girls haven't spoken to a few members of the glee club in a really long time. But what happens when a certain blonde and Latina reconnect after all those years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post a new chapter every other day. I had to stop my first story because something important i needed to do for school. I hope you all enjoy my quinntana story.

_Quinn's Pov_

 

It's been 15 years since I stepped into William McKinley High School. Just thinking about it is bringing me to tears. I’m worried about how everyone will react to seeing me. As i'm getting closer i feel like i'm getting farther. But eventually, I end up in the school parking lot.

As soon as I walk into the school, I see the man who helped me find my way. Will Schuester. I didn't even notice the tears running down my cheeking. I see him walking towards me. I walk over and he pulls me into a hug. And with that i rest my head on his shoulder and let it all go.

We pull apart and he wipes the tears from my face and smiles. “Quinn Fabray. It's been a while.”

I scoff. “Make that a long while. I have to say Mr. Schue you don't look a day over 36.” We laugh

“You look good too Quinn. So how have you been?”

“I've been busy. I'm actually a lawyer now.”

Mr.Schue looked down at her. “Wow. Quinn that's amazing.” Quinn smiled sadly and bowed her head.

“Hey what's wrong?”

“I just feel like an asshole because i never kept in touch.”

“Well we don't really need to worry about that right now.” He smiled that smile everybody loved. “Right now the people that are in that choir room are waiting for you.’’ I looked at him confused. “They really miss you. They've been asking me if I knew if you were coming. And all I keep telling them is that I don't know. I think you need to go in there and show them how much of a woman you've become in these past 15 years.”

“Thank you Mr.Schue. For everything.” I gave him a hug once more. I turned around and walked over to the door of the choir room.

As I look through the window I see that almost everybody is in there. Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Mike, Tina, Joe, Sugar, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Unique. They were all talking to each other, spread out in different areas of the room.

I put her hand on the doorknob, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. I opened the door and walked in. Everybody looked at me and stared.

The first person to get up was Rachel. She got out of her seat and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We held onto each other for what it felt like dear life. I felt her loosen her hold on me, so i let go. I see tears in her eyes. When I see her like that it breaks my heart.

“I’m so sorry Rachel.” I whisper.

Rachel shakes her head. “It’s okay. The only thing that matters is that you're here now.”

She takes my hand and leads me over to the others. We walk over to Kurt, Blaine and Brittany. But out the corner of my eye i see the girl who made me feel better about myself in some ways. The girl who was my on and off frenemy. Santana Lopez. She gave me that bitch glare. I just turned away and focused on the rest of my long awaiting friends.

Awhile later I head out of the choir room and into the auditorium. There was a bar and other people dancing and talking. I headed for the bar. As I was about to order. “She’ll take a white wine. I’ll take a red wine, add two waters to that.” I turn my head and Santana was there. And she just ordered for me.

“S-Santana. What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Tubbers” We all know from that, that Santana hasn't changed a bit. I rolled my eyes at that. “To answer your question, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Really? Because if i do remember precisely, all you did in that choir room was look at me like you were about to strangle me.” We JUST started talking and she's already starting to get on my nerves. The server came and brought us our drinks. “Please don't get smart with me right now.” She took a sip of her wine. “I just want to know where the hell you've been.”

I sighed looking down at my drink that sat in my lap. “I've just been really busy.” I look up and santana is giving me that i-don’t-believe-that-crap-for-one-second-look. “Why are you looking at me like that? Im serious, im a lawyer, i study a lot. I don't go out that much. I don't have a lot of time for that anymore.”

“Then why are you here?” She asks with a smart-ass tone  

“Because i'm on a brake. No cases. I was free so I decided to come out to Lima and visit my mom. Then somehow she heard about this and she's been convincing me to come, so I did.”

And now she knows. Hold on for a second. Why am I the one being put on the spot. “You know what. First of all, I haven't heard from you either. Second of all, Where the hell have YOU been all these years?”

“Well………………………………………………………………………”

                                                                                                   <TO BE CONTINUED>


	2. I'm Down With It

Santana Pov

 

“Well……………………………………”

“Well what?”

I can tell Quinn is already losing her patience. But guess what?.............................. I don't really care.

“I don't know if you know but while in New York, Rachel made something so stupid into something so big that she moved out the apartment.”

Quinn looked at me confused. “And that would be?”

O God. When I tell her what I did. “I may have auditioned for Funny Girl as Rachel’s understudy.”

She’s just sitting there, looking at me like I have four heads. I just know from that look that she's gonna say something to piss my ass off.

Quinn shrugs. “And just curious, um what possessed you to do that. I mean what did you expect to happen? You Know how you're always calling me stupid? Thats pretty inconvenient because that was probably the dumbest thing that somebody could ever do.”

“You know what i didn't come over here to argue with you.” I get up out my chair about to leave.

“Okay. Wait i'm sorry. Force of habit. Sit back down”

I love this. Quinn usually doesn’t say sorry so this is a new. 

“Can you just tell me WHY you did it. I know you knew that she was gonna flip out.”

“I did it because i thought that if i was the understudy of a broadway show that big, it would get me where i wanted to go.”

“Yeah? And where did that get you?”

OMG, I hate it when Quinn is so truthful all the time. It gets on my FUCKING nerves.

I groan. “Why do you have to be right all the time.”

Quinn chuckles and takes a sip of her wine. “That's always been my job.” Quinn stops and looks down with a weird look on her face. Now i'm confused. Quinn looked back up at me. “What is it exactly that you wanted to do after high school?”

I sighed. “To be honest i told everybody i just wanted to be famous to keep my ‘badass-factor’ but really i wanted to do was be in the music business.”

What’s stopping me is that Quinn is looking at me like i have 10 head.

Quinn puts her arms on the counter of the bar. She raises her eyebrow. “Then if that's what you wanted to do why didn't you just go to LA with Mercedes. I mean over the high school years you two have become like best friends. That would have made a lot of sense.”

“Wow i would have never thought of that. But if it was me back then, i couldn't ever be that far away Brittany.”

“I can completely understand that.” We sit there looking at each other. “Um, i hope you don't mind. I have to go to the ladies room.”

I snap out of our gaze. “No,No of course not.”

“Okay.” 

And now i watch her as she goes to the restroom. Sometime i miss our days as the Unholy Trinity. I mean we've always been but like before we started getting into arguments. It actually made me sad. It was always the unholy TRINITY not the unholy DUO. Quinn, HBIC. Me, second in command(Even though i hated that). And Britt was just there. I wonder if Quinn feels the same.

Quinn’s been in the ladies room for a while. I always knew she was a lightweight but damn she only had one glass. I decide to get up and look for her. I push the door to the ladies open. “Quinn you in here? If you’re puking do you need me to hold your hair back?” I keep calling her name but she won't answer me. “Qui-.........” I get cut off by seeing her standing outside. It looks like she's crying. I walk up behind her. “Hey Quinn, you okay?”

“No. No i'm not.”

“Okay what’s the matter?”

“I feel like a bitch.”

I bounce my head a little bit. “Well……………………..You kinda are.”

“SANTANA. You're not helping.” Okay that was a bad move because it just made her cry harder.  
I panick a little bit. “Okay my B, my B. Just tell me why you're so upset.”

“I haven't kept in touch. I feel horrible.”

I feel bad too. I didn't know that she felt so bad. I wish I would've kept in touch with her. It's not all her fault. “Hey, hey, hey, it's fine. We can keep tabs on you because I'm pretty sure as soon as you walked in that door everybody have you there number. It's not that bad. Before you…… y’know stopped talking to us, you came back every once and awhile.” 

“It's not all just because I didn't come back, it's because of Finn.”

As soon as she mentions his name we both lower our heads. But I also understand what she means. 

“Why didn't you come back for it?” I ask in a whisper. 

She sighs as she lets a few tears fall. “Because I kne-........ Because i knew that if I came back for tribute week that I would fall on my knees and just break down. I didn't come because I did him so, so very wrong. I put him through so much pain, and if I came, all those dark feelings would make me feel worse than I already do.”

“Quinn you're not the only one that feels that way. I felt the same.”

“BUT AT LEAST HE FORGAVE YOU!” I really didn't have a response for that. “He told me that he did but I knew he was lying and that he still wasn't completely okay me.”

OMG

“Oh, Quinn” I pull her into me and hold her, luckily there were chairs outside. I sit down, pull her onto my lap and let her sob into my neck as I rub her back.

After a few minutes of a sad moment her cries subside. “Who are you staying with while you're here, And how long are staying in Lima?”I ask

She sniffles and wipes her wet eyes as she removes her face from my neck. “Um, I'm staying with my aunt because my mom is on a cruise with her friends. And I'm gonna be here for a while.”

I quirked my eyebrow. “How long is that ‘while’ ”

“Two months. Three at the most.”

I know this is a long shot and we haven't seen each other in a while but, what the hell. “Stay with me at my place. You can still visit your mom and stuff just, just stay with me. We will have a lot more fun than you staying with your mom. I want to be with my former cheer captain.”

I could tell that she was hesitant, but she eventually gave in. “Alright.” She look at me and smiled softly.

See?

“Good. Now let's go back to the choir room and say goodbye before we leave.”

She smile again and gets off my lap and we both stand up. 

I hold out my hand and she takes it. We walk back to the choir room and bond with the old glee folk.

A few moments before we're about to leave

Quinn is talking to me about some lawyer stuff I don't know about so I space out when…..

Puck gets up and claps his hands to get everybody's attention. “Okay. So after everybody leaves, I'm throwing a party at my mom's place because her and my siblings are off visiting our grandparents in Utah.”

Mercedes groans. “it's just like when we were in high school. He throws a party when his mom isn't home. But instead this time, we are all legally allowed to have alcohol. But either way I'm coming because I need wine.”

“If you want wine why don't you go to the bar. It's like 5 feet away.” Quinn says

Mercedes looks at her. “Because I'm a lightweight like you. So if I get drunk at Puck’s place I can spend the night and drive home in the morning. I'm a designated driver.”

Quinn nods her head. “Good point.”

I look over at Quinn and lean to whisper into her ear. “Do you wanna go? We don't have too.”

Quinn shrugs her shoulders. “Not really. Do you want to go? You don't have to stick with me. I can just go to my mom's place, pack and then when you're ready to leave you can go home, text me the address to your place and I'll see you there.”

“No. I think I'll just stay with you.”

“Okay”

We grab our purses and say goodbye before we leave the school.

“So you wanna go home or come with me.” She asks as we walk down the hallway.

“I'll follow you to Judy’s house and help you pack.” She looks at me and nods her head.

We go our out separate ways and get into our cars. And drive to Judy’s house.


End file.
